DARE OFF
by BluePhantom99
Summary: I'm going to TORTURE! uh I mean challenge the monkey team.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm new so I apologize if you hate me or this story but this is going to be a DARE OFF!

(Phonix walks in) Alright so what crap are trying to write.

Quiet! Now read this out loud.

BluePhantom does not own….Sirrummti….

IT'S SRMTHFG!

Yea she doesn't own SRMTHFG (mumbles) she's too poor.

I heard that!

The monkey team had just gotten back from saving the city (again) and were doing what they normally were doing. Sparx was polishing his Magnets. Nova was beating the living stuffing out of her 5th punching bag. Antauri was meditating calmly in his room. Gibson was testing Formless flesh to see if there was a way to disintegrate them. Otto and Chiro were facing off in the newest video game. The Alarms go off.

"Gibson, status report!" Antauri ordered

"Oh no not again!" Gibson shouted

Entire team (excluding Gibson)"WHAT!"

"We are being sucked into someone's Fanfiction story."

Otto, "What kind?"

"The worst kind"

"Oh no it's a…"

FLASH

The monkey team find themselves in a strange room all of them strapped in different chairs.

(Announcers voice), "And now ladies and gentlemen give it up for your host…..Starburst and Phonix!"

"Isn't Starburst the name of a candy?" Sparx asked.

"Isn't Sparks the name of something that causes flames" Phonix replied

"Burn…. Literarily!" Starburst high fives Phonix

"What do you mean "flames"?" Nova asked.

"Wow… pretty house… too bad no one's home." Phonix teased.

"Flames are normally insults towards something." Starburst said turns to the crowd. "Alright folks make sure to tell us who you want to dare, but make sure it contains no cursing or (phone rings and she picks it up) Hello...WHAT!... but I...I know but...isn't there any way we could...uh huh...alright...bye(hangs up).

"Sorry folks but we are not allowed to have user interaction with our stories."

(Monkey team) "Yes!"

(Audience) "BOOOOOOO..."(starts throwing things at Starburst)

(Starburst)"Sorry but Rule #5 Of section 1 says and I quote "Entries not allowed: Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc."

"Hey but that doesn't mean that WE can't dare them to do something...right?" says Phonix. Starburst reads through guidelines.

"Yes we can in fact (snaps fingers)"

They are back at the Super Robot in a circle containing all good and bad guys/girls and the entire Elements team.(Read my profile for information on the Elements team)

"Valina Truth or Dare?" said Phonix

"WHAT?! How did I even get here?!

"Just answer the question."

"Uhhhh...Truth?

"Are you in LOVE with Skeleton King?

"WHAT?! Uh...yes? I mean no...WAIT...uh...maybe? (Everyone blinks)

"Well that happened" Chiro says.

"Starburst why are you covered in trash?" Jasmine asked.

"The audience hated her." Phonix replied.

"No I'm covered in trash because I told the audience that they couldn't participate in the Dare off." said Starburst.

"Well why can't they?" Danielle asked.

"Rules..."

(everyone)"Oh..."

"We'll be back with more truths and dares in the next chapter."

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL _**KILL**_ CHIRO

Chiro: HEY!

Antauri: Not on my watch you don't (chases Blue down the hallway)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I got 3 reviews!**

**"Wow that means only 3 people give a crap about you!" Phonix laughed.**

**Quiet you… (Stuffs Phonix in a Phonix proof cage)**

**(Danielle in fairy form walks in) what's up?**

** At the moment Phonix in a cage…. Now grab that sheet of paper off my desk and read it out loud.**

**"BluePhantom doesn't own SRMTHFG but she owns us and this sheet of paper." Daniel said.**

**"She's so poor she the sheet of paper is all she can afford!" Phonix yelled from the cage.**

Starburst walks in, "We are back and it's time to decide who goes next!"

"Shouldn't I go since I got dared last?" Valina said pointing at herself.

"We don't play by those rules." Said Phonix raising an eyebrow.

Sparx spoke up, "Then how are we going to…."

"Eny Meany Miny Mo catch a tiger by its - GIBSON!"

"But you didn't even finish the song!" said a flustered Gibby.

Phonix got sick of the bickering, "IF YOU DON'T GO IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR…."

Rose held her back, "You can't rip anything out of Gibson, but the rest of them you are free to harm."

"Why?"

"Because Lily is "in luv with Gibby!"

"_Gibby?_ I'll save that for later, but who is Lily?"

"Someone BluePhantom likes."

"See Sparx I DO have Fans!" said Gibson smiling

"Yea, one." Sparx retorted.

(Gibson's thoughts) "I wish I didn't have to put up with his rude comments"

FLASH OF LIGHT

(BluePhantom and Lily are in the middle of the circle)

"Oh Gibby it's YOUR turn and me and BluePhantom were listening to your thoughts so I came here to help you!" said Lily crushing him in a hug while whispering in his ear.

"Sparx Truth or Dare?" Gibson asked with a smug look on his face.

"Dare, do your worst!" Sparx challenged oblivious to what Lily had up her sleeve.

(Lily whispers in Gibson's ear some more)

Gibson smug smile became smugger, "Sparx for the rest of the chapter I can insult you but you can't respond at all!"

Lily intervened, "Or say any mean things to my Widdle Gibby. **OR I WILL BRING ALL OF MY RATH DOWN ON YOU!" **

"Well our work here is done, say good bye Lily." Said Blue attempting to pry her from Gibson. Lily had kissed Gibson 12 times before Blue could pry her off and take her home.

"Wow…," said Sparx in awe, "I wish I had fans like that…." He was rewarded with a punch Nova.

"On with the Dares…." Said Starburst trying to get them back on track.

"Hey you with the face!" Phonix shouted.

"Be more specific," said Rose.

"Hey you with the monkey face!"

"Be **_more_** specific."

"Hey you with the stupid pink monkey face!"

"My name is Sparx and I'm red," Sparx defended.

"Whatever Pinkie it's your turn."

"I'M NOT….(sigh) OTTO truth or dare?" Sparx said in defeat.

Otto thought for a moment, "Dare?"

"Um…. I dare you… to… eat that three year old cake that I was saving for a prank."

Phonix was suddenly interested, "What kind of prank?"

"I was going to put icing on it and give to Antauri for his Birthday."

"Nice," Phonix said high fiving Sparx.

Both laugh until they notice Antauri's angry face

"Uh Otto you can eat that cake now," Phonix said in an attempt to change the subject. Otto looked at the moldy cake in front of him and poked it and something moves inside of it)

"That's it!" Jasmine said knowing that this would be a long and painful process decides to faze the entire cake into his stomach, "Now dare someone before the cake kicks in."

"Uh Gibson Truth or Dare?" Otto said uncertainly.

"Hypnotically you would undertake that I would select Truth so…Dare. Oh by the way.

Sparx you look like a grease factory!"

"Why would you say that!?" asked Chiro puzzled by his sudden outburst.

"B/c I haven't used his dare against him yet."

Otto finally made up his mind, "I dare you to stop speaking in a British accent and you have to talk normally and no big or scientific words for 20 min."

"I can't just drop an accent!" Gibson yelled in disgust.

Danielle randomly sprinkles fairy dust on his head, "Now you can."

Gibson paused a moment, "Hello… testing 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…"

"Wow he sounds like Sparx now!" gasped Nova.

"Who in the name of Shuggazoom gave you the idea for the dare?" asked Chiro.

Otto thought for a moment, "Oh Blue and kitkatkathy were in my thoughts and told me to say that."

Sparx intervened, "Hey that Kit Kat girl told me to dare you to do that!"

"Wait," Nova says realizing something, "that means that they could be looking at all of our memories."

"They could be learning are moves and battle forma… I mean moves." Said an accent free Gibson.

"I would **_love_** to know that." Said Skeleton King smugly.

"Yes it could help us take over the universe together!" Valina agreed.

"Shut up Hag and Hag-to-be, no one's talking to you!" Phonix shouted.

Otto laughed, "Ha that's what you… (holds his stomach) sorry gotta barf, see ya!" (runs out of the room)

That's it until the next chapter!

Hey I made this one extra-long to make up for the short first chapter.

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Lily800, kitkatkathy27121993, Htgr8, Tauria, Randomwriter97, and Grungekitty

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kinda didn't want to update this….. But I couldn't disappoint Lily. Lily and I will be controlling pretty much everything that happens. Remember that all good guys/girls and bad guys/girls are being dared.**

"We are back and it's Chiros turn…. Chiro truth or dare?" I said.

"Alright well everyone has been picking dare and that hasn't gone well so…. Truth"

"Yea about that….. This is a **_DARE _**off; truth isn't an option…. Unless we feel like it."

"Who is we…" (Lily jumps into the story)

"GIBBY!" (Smothers Gibby in kisses and hugs)

Oh that's what I had forgotten to mention, "Oh yea everyone give it up for Lily! Who will also be in control today with me." I drag Lily off of Gibson (who has lipstick all over him)

"Yea… uh go wipe yourself" (Gibson walks to the bathroom)

"Back to you Chiro dare or dare?" I knew the answer and the dare but it was better to see him squirm.

"(sigh) Dare."

Lily jumped into the conversation, "I dare you to smack Jinmay across the face and not explain yourself."

"WHAT I can't do that! She's my girlfriend!"

"Chiro," I said, "I know it's hard but it's a dare…. She should forgive you… I think." I snapped fingers and we watch a video screen of Chiro outside in a bunny costume. He ran over to Jinmay and gave her a nice hard slap across the face. Lily snapped her fingers and Chiro appered in a bunny suit in front of us. All super villain and most super heroes were laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha-tick-tock- nice outfit!"

"Wow kid this is some great blackmail material" Sparx said holding up a camera.

"This wasn't part of the dare!" Chiro was mad at me for no reason, so I made everyone shut up so I could tell him off.

"Well excuse me but **_SHE_** just saved your sorry butt from Jinmay knowing that the person that just slapped her was her own **BOYFRIEND SO YOU NEED TO SHUTUP AND BE GREATFUL!**" Phonix yelled.

"GET HER!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"She's wanted for destroying half the world, but after she did that she jumped into **_my _**computer and started destroying Fanfiction by jumping into random peoples stories and terrizing MU Characters!"

"MU?"

"Made Up," I whispered.

"Well she's gone now so… everyone except Gibson and the Elements, dare or dare?" said Starburst.

Everyone sighed, "Dare," (Lily whispers into Starburst ear)

Starburst nodding at the idea said, "I dare all of you to listen to "Gibby's" lectures for an hour!" This was followed with groans from everyone. (Lily whispers some more)

"And you can't fall asleep."

"Oh man…." Said Sparx and Otto in unison.

**ONEEXTRABORINGANDLONGSPEECHT HATINCLUDEDEVERYONETOWEARADE VICETOMAKETHEMWATCHGIBSONLAT ER**

"My eyes hurt" complained Sparx.

"I'll never be able to forget about how the suns polarity is equivalent to Shuggazooms mass…" Otto said with a blank look on his face.

"Oh no! They brain washed Otto" Charlotte said hugging him, "He'll never be the same again!"

I sighed and snapped my fingers.

"Hey what did I miss?" Otto said.

"Wait why is he suddenly…"

"I made him forget everything that he just went through."

"Nice"

"Well that's it until the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW!" sad Starburst.

**Ok I almost have 100 views, and it hurts that only Lily is reviewing. When people review then I know I'm doing a good job. I am not writing another chapter until someone besides Lily reviews. Oh and before I forget Phonix is on the loose so tell me in your reviews if you have either seen her or if she has destroyed part of one of your stories.**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO_**

**Grungekitty and Lily800**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember how I said that I wouldn't write another chapter until someone besides Lily reviewed? Well 1 hour later I got a review from Htgr8 and then I started PMing people and they started PMing me, so here I am writing a 4****th**** chapter. She also made me realize that if you hadn't read, "SWITCHED" then you probably didn't get what I was talking about. Well pretty much I was crying cause I didn't get any reviews for "SWITCHED" (except from grungekitty) so Phonix walks in, calls me a sap, grabs a semi-automatic gun, and leaves. Later I hear police sirens and screams so she runs in and I get mad at her and threaten to delete her, so she jumps into my computer and starts randomly showing up on some people's stories and…. Well ruining them.**

**"You forgot that I showed up in your story." Said Phonix…..wait….PHONIX! **

**"GET HER!"**

"Joining me today is Lily, Kathy, Lizzy, and AnimeQueen!" I said.

"Who's Kathy, Lizzy, and AnimeQueen?" said a clueless Sparx.

"(sigh) KitKatKathy… she PM me…. And now we're friends… I think, I just shoved AnimeQueen into this story b/c she wanted to help, and Lizzy is Htgr8 and she also wanted to help. Kathy it's your turn."

"Alright….. Gibson dare or dare?"

"(sigh) dare."

"I dare you to kiss Otto and **_like_** it!"

"Oh No you don't!" said Lily, "Only **_I _**can kiss him!"

"Calm down, she didn't say where. In fact, Lily, you choose where."

"(sigh) I guess his forehead…."(Gibson gives Otto a peck on the forehead)

"Awwww…..brotherly love…." Charlotte said. (Phonix walks in)

"GAY OH MY GOSH GIBSON AND OTTO ARE GAY EWWWWW!" Lily tackles her, and Phonix burns Lily's arms and jumps into a different story.

"You ok." I said actually concerned, I mean I'm responsible for everything that happens in my story.

"No that Mitch burned me!" I snapped her some crème.

"_Mitch?" _Sparx questioned.

"No one in **MY** stories is allowed to curse so that's the substitute word. AnimeQueen your turn."

"I dare Nova to wear a girly dress….. (Lizzy whispers in her ear) Oh that's good…. AND to put on Lipstick until the end of this chapter."

"WHAT! No way are you getting me in a dress!" I snap my fingers and a frilly pink dress and cherry red lipstick appears on her. Kathy snaps a photo.

"That's it I'm ripping this piece of garbage off."

"YOU are not taking ANYTHING off unless YOU want THIS picture to be ALL over Fanfiction!" Kathy yelled. Nova slowly removed her hands from the dress and crossed her arms.

"Better….Lizzy your turn."

"Um…..I dare Chiro to walk around Shuggazoom and act like a complete idiot AND I dare Gibson and Otto to switch accents until it's their turn again."

"How am I supposed to act?"

(Phonix appears…..again) "Like yourself"

(Everyone) "GET HER"(Phonix gets away)

"(sigh) Oh well, Jasmine a little help." Jasmine walks over and blushes, "You know what to do…." Chiro looks nervously at her.

"Chiro just look into my eyes." Chiro does and Jazz disappears. Chiros eyes turn purple.

(Chiro) "Testing, Testing, 123. Yea it worked."

"Good now get out there and act weird." (Chiro walks out)

"What just happened?" asked Otto in a british accent.

"Jazz just possessed Chiro"

"So why did he have to look into her eyes?"

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, "The eyes are the windows into the soul"? said Gibson in an….um…. Otto accent.

"Shh… look at the screen," I said and snapped my fingers so that we all were in chairs and had popcorn. On the screen it showed Chiro walking in a daze. He suddenly grabbed a random man by the collar and shook him.

"WHERE ARE MY GUMMIES….WHERE ARE THEY?!" Chiro screamed hysterically into his face. He kept doing this to random people, frightening children and giving a heart attack. Chiro walks in and we hear ambulance sirens outside.

"Alright you had your fun now get out of him." Jazz jumps out of him and Chiro shakes his head.

"What just happened?"

"Don't worry kid I got it on camera and I'll show it to ya later." Sparx said smirking evilly.

"AnimeQueen it's your turn."

"Otto dare or dare?"

"How come no one dares the villains?" SK asked.

"Quiet, now Otto answer the question,"

"Dare… wait it's my turn so I don't have to speak britishy anymore!" I snap my fingers and Gibby and him return to normal.

"I dare you to use an Indian accent for 3 hours." I snap my fingers and make it so.

(Otto in an Indian accent) "WHAT…. I was just back to normal…NOOOOOO!"

"Hey we are all having a cupcake eating contest!" I say and snap my fingers. Everyone is in a chair with a giant pile of cupcakes in front of them.

"So why are we having a cupcake eating contest?" said an Indian accented Otto.

"B/c me and Lizzie were talking and wanted to have one. First one done wins…. On your marks, get set, **GO**!" Nova was getting icing all over her dress and smearing her lipstick.

"We have a winner!"

"Who?" said Otto with his mouth full.

"Antauri…."

(Everyone) "ANTAURI!"

"Yea that's what I said….Congratulations!"

"What's his prize?"

"(evil smirk) Oh Lizzie has **_that_** taken care of." Lizzie whispers something into Sparxs ear and hands him something.

"On behalf of…. Well me we would like to reward you with…. (Sparx throughs a pie in Antauris face and Antauri falls backwards)…. PIE!" Lizzie says laughing maliciously.

"What was that for?!" asked Antauri trying to wipe the crème out of his fur.

(Lizzie), "I dared Sparxs to do it."

"Sorry to say this but we are out of time for today" looks at clock, "It's 12:35 A.M. so I'm just going to go to sleep…. Good night."

Yawn, I'm tired but everyone be on the lookout for Phonix. She is STILL on the loose and me and grungekitty are working together to capture her, so if you see her tell one of us.

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

**_Grungekitty, Htgr8,_** **_animequeen01, kitkatkathy27121993, and Lily800_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello faithful viewers and hopefully potential reviewers. Joining me today is Grungekitty, Kathy and Crazygirl.

"Wait so no one else decided to send you dares?" Otto asked.

"No actually I think they were all just busy…"

"GK your turn…. (No response) Hey Earth to GK, respond GK "

"Wait what? Sorry, had my IPod in, what's going on?"

"You said you would help me with the Dare off…Well it's your turn."

"Oh, ok...Nova truth or dare"

"(Sigh) we're not doing truth"

"Oh, then I dare you to go on a 3 paragraph speech on all the ways that SPRX is awesome, smexy, and generally epic!"

"_Smexy?"_ asked Gibson, "Don't you mean…. (I tackle him)"

"Aw… Isn't he adorable folks uh Nova you can do the dare now…"

"WHAT!" said Nova in shock and horror, "I can't do THAT!"

Grungekitty smirked evilly.

"Sorry but as long as that's her dare you have to do it. (Does calculations) You have 18 sentences to say…..and GO!"

"(sigh) Um Sparx has the smexiest smirk ever. He has a very smexy uh ship. He has a good fun-loving personality. He is awesome b/c he can do amazing tricks in the air.(Starts to smile and thinks thoughtfully) I love his smile. He is handsome. He's heroic. He's brave. He always has my back, and I'll always have his. He's charming. He has a great sense of humor. I like the way his eyes sparkle in the sun. He's always there for me. I love that I can talk to him about anything. I love it when he hugs me. Just a single touch could electrify my entire system. I like it when he hits on me. And Finally I like….no….I love…..him."

Gasps from all over Fanfiction and Screams from Spova fans all over the world echo in the air. Nova plants a kiss on Sparx and he faints.

Grungekittys jaw drops.

"Wow didn't see that coming…." I said

"What do you mean you didn't see this coming you're in con- (I duct tape his mouth)"

"I have NO idea what he's talking about….. uh Kathy it's your turn."

"Uh Skeleton King tru- I mean dare or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go on a date with Valina and you can't come back until the end of the chapter."

(Valina), "YES! (Everyone stares at her) Uh… I mean... If I have to."

"OK… well uh enjoy," I said snapping my fingers, "Ok its CGs turn."

"Chiro dare or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to (whispers in his ear)"

"NO WAY!"

"What did she dare you to do?" CG comes over and whispers the dare in my ear. "Oh that's good…" I snap my fingers and Chiro had long golden hair, a short red dress on with red heels, two red hooped earings, pink eye shadow and nails, and 2 gold bracelets on each wrist.

(Sparx wakes up) "(Groans) what happened?" sees Chiro and snaps a photo, "Wow these dare offs are really good for Blackmail."

"Ok anyway Kathy your turn."

"I dare Gibson and Otto fall in love with each other and go a date!" She says proudly. Gibson gave a horrified look while me and Otto barfed in a trash can.

"WHAT! I'm a Gibotto fan!"

"Sorry but love isn't my department… It's Roses'." I said wiping my mouth.

"That's right (Turns into a miniature version of herself with wings and a bag full of heart shaped arrows) So who needed some LOVE!" I point at Gibson and Otto and her eye twitches. "Uh are you sure?"

"Yes as long as it's a dare." Rose sighs and shoots both screeching monkeys with arrows. They freeze for a moment and look at each other with lust. Lily walks in and no one bothers to get her.

"So what did I miss?" I point to the scene in front of me that Sparx was recording.

"Do ya wanna go somewhere nice and private." Said Gibson. Lily pales and whipered, "This is only temporary, right?"

"Yes…(barfs some more)" I manage to snap my fingers, and the scene is transported to a fancy restaurant. Lily leaves, probably to have nightmares later on. (sorry Kathy but my stomach can't handle that)

"Ok Grungekitty your turn… Grungekitty? (GK is listening to her IPod again and I take out her earphones) "GRUNGEKITTY!" I yell in her ear.

"WHAT!"

"It's your turn."

"Again?, Uh I dare Otto to lick a kangaroo." I snap my fingers and Otto and Gibson rejoin us with the arrows magic worn off and a Kangaroo appears beside them.

"Alright Otto get to licking."

"Eww that sounds so wrong." Said Rose cringing.

"Stop thinking of things that way"

"Stop saying things that way"

"I'm not… (sigh) You know what lets get this over with."

"Ok," said Otto. He tried to lick it's back, but it turned arould sat on its tail and kicked Otto across the room. Otto gets up and flings himself on the animal and it bucks and kicks.

"Should we help him?" I asked.

"Nah" said Grungekitty. Otto finally licks it before getting kicked off its back. It turns around and charges towards Otto so it could injure him further. I snap my fingers and the kangaroo disappears.

"Well that was entertaining. Kathy your turn."

"I dare Otto, Gibson, Nova and Sparx to do a hot dog eating contest without being sick or poorly for 10 minutes." I snap my fingers and they are sitting in front of a conveyer belt with a hot dog machine at the front of it.

"You know you should thank Kathy for respecting the fact that you are a vegetarian and not making you participate in this." I said.

"My thanks, Kathy."

"On your marks, get set, GO!" The HD machine pumped out 50 hotdogs per a second and everyone ate feverishly. Oh crap it has just occurred to me that I've kept them here all this time and have not been feeding them. I looked at my watch.

"….and TIME…. It looks like none of you have thrown up so I guess you're all winners. Congratulations!"

"I'll never eat a hotdog ever again said Nova and Gibson in unison.

Otto was eating hotdogs off the floor, "What was that?"

"Since it's the end of the chapter I better bring SK and Valina back." I snap my fingers and they are making out in front of us. They realize that they were not where they were before and slowly turn their heads towards us. Nova barfs. Gibson faints. Sparx and GK snap a photo. My jaw drops. Otto slowly eats another hotdog.

"Ok well this has been an….. interesting story, see ya next chapter!"

* * *

Well I think some disease is spreading around b/c my sister was sick then me, grungekitty, and Lizzy (Htgr8) were sick today. **GET WELL SOON**. Yeah so anyway **READ AND REVIEW** (you can pm me dares if you would like)

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

**_Grungekitty, kitkatkathy27121993, Crazygirl2030_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Dare Off. I'm your host BluePhantom. Give it up for our special guests, DoKuRiN (who will be called DKR), Kitkattkathy (who will be called Kathy), and Htgr8 (who will be called Lizzy). Remember that are special guests can dare ANYONE (including me). Kathy has to be somewhere so she's going first.

"Um…..I dare Otto and Gibson to switch bodies for the whole chapter and I dare Antauri and Chiro to switch bodies." I snap my fingers.

"Crap gotta go or I'll be late….. Bye!"

"Bye! Ok DKR your turn."

"Hmm….. Oh! I dare Gibson to kiss Nova."

"WHAT!?" yelled Gibby, Otto, Sparx, and Nova in unison.

"Sorry but it's a Dare, but hey you can do it in a brotherly/sisterly way… WAIT this a little complicated so would you rather kiss Otto in Gibson's body or Gibson in Otto's body"

"Uh… I guess the first one." She quickly gives a peck on the cheek to Otto in Gibson's body.

"Alright that's good enough for me. Lizzy your turn.

"I dare Mandarin to explode into a cupcake"

"WHAT?! I can't just….. (I snap my fingers and he explodes) "(squeaky high pitched voice) Help me I can't move!" I put the vanilla cupcake with dark orange icing on a plate.

"Well that was…..interesting….. Anyway Liz your turn."

"I dare Valeena to switch clothes with the person to her right." Lizzy said smirking evilly. Valeena looked to her right to see Aurora 6. Aurora looked to her left to see Valeena.

"NOOOOO!" They screamed in unison.

"Too bad," I said locking them in a bathroom, "I'm not let either of you go until you switch, and while we wait, Lizzy how about you go again.

"I dare Cloggy Colon Creature to take a shot of ketchup."

"_Shots?_ Cloggy ain't eva' had no shots!" CCC said.

"Ok….1st of all it's not _that_ kind of shot, and 2nd of all STOP referring to yourself in the 3rd person." I said handing CCC a shot glass full of ketchup. Everyone gives me a funny look.

"WHAT?! She said a shot?"

"No it's not that, it's….. Why do **_you_**_ own_ a shot glass?"said Chiro in Antauri's body.

"Oh….. Well my sister went to Nevada and brought home souvenirs, and…. Well… OK she is terrible at choosing out presents, so this is what she gave me…. **BUT** I don't use it! **EVER**!"

"Whatever (drinks ketchup)….Man….. This **** taste terrible!" CCC said.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! NO ONE CURSES IN **_MY_** STORY!" I snap my fingers and he disappears.

"Where did he go?" asked Antauri in Chiros body.

"To his doom but…" All of a sudden Aurora appears in a long black sleeveless gown and a silver chocker that attached to the dress in a triangular fashion. She also wears arm length black fingerless gloves. Valeena comes out in a VERY short white dress with bright orange stripes going diagonally off a red jewel on her collar. She also wears long orange gloves with thigh length black boots.

"Yea… BTW you are staying like that until the end of the chapter."

"WHAT!?"

"DKR your turn."

"I dare Nova to wear a maid dress and serve as SPRX's servant till the end of the chapter and she also can't hit him!" I snap my fingers and Nova's in a maid's uniform feeding Sparx grapes. Sparx is in a throne like chair.

"Wow….. I'm good, Lizzy your turn."

"I dare Scraperton to go without saying tick tock for 15 minutes, AND he has to give a ten minute speech about the importance of cupcakes while being on this dare."

"Hey Otto and Gibson come here and help me remove some stuff." They come over and crowd around Scraperton.

"Alright Otto cut off the clock."

"I'm Otto." Said Gibson.

"Wait, What… Oh yea you both switched bodies…. Uh (snaps fingers) there now I don't have to surgically remove anything. Now give a ten minute speech about the importance of cupcakes."

**TENMINUTESLATERAFTERANINTERE STINGSPEACHABOUTCUPCAKESANDH OWONEDAYTHEYWILLSAVETHEPLANE TANDBRINGPEACETOTHEUNIVERSE**

"Well I never would have guessed that cupcakes would save the universe one day, thank you ST. Liz this time you can do 2."

"Ok I dare SK to sing "I'm a little teapot" complete with the motions to a crowd of millions and I dare Sakko to dace to Gangam style on a table." I snap my finger and SK and Sakko are standing on a stage. Me and Everyone else is on the front row with popcorn, and the rest of the crowd is made up of everyone on Shuggazoom.

"Nova, record this." Commanded Sparx. Nova stopped massaging him and picked up a video camera. I snap my fingers and the Gangam style music turns on and Sakko crosses his wrist and starts dancing. The song ended, and I hate to admit it but he is a GREAT dancer. The audience clapped.

"SK your turn." I snapped my fingers and old record player started. SK awkwardly starts singing.

"I'm a little teapot"

"Short and stout"

"Here is my handle" (puts his left hand on his hip)

"Here is my spout" (puts his right arm in the air)

"When I get all steamed up"

"Hear me shout"

"Tip me over" (bends to his right)

"And pour me out!"

The audience, SRMTHFG cast, me, Lizzy, and DKR burst out laughing. I fall on the floor (still laughing) and snap us back to our studio.

"(laugh) DKR (giggle) your (cough) turn."

"Um I dare Antauri to go outside and scream at people asking where are his ...BANANAS! (Don't think it that way!)" I snap my fingers and Antauri and Chiro return to their bodies.

"Nova…..don't stop recording." Said Sparx smirking.

"(evil smirk) I like your thinking." I snapped my fingers and Antauri gets a crazed look in his eyes. He runs outside. Unfortunately his first victim was the same man that was practically strangled by Chiro.

"WHERE ARE MY BANANAS!? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!?" Then he ran off to scream at children and pedestrians and practically killed Mr. Gackslapper. After about 2 hours I finally snapped him back into the room.

"What just happened?"

"I'll show you later… Lizzy your turn."

"I dare Antauri to go around Shuggazoom squirting random people with a squirt gun yelling "MR. BANANA WILL RISE AGAIN""

"What's with you people with Antauri running around Shuggazoom involving bananas? Well whatever, here you go." I said handing him a semi-automatic water gun. I snapped my fingers and once again he got a crazy look in his eyes he ran outside and the first person he ran into was the same man as before.

He immediately shot the poor man in the eyes.

"AWWW! MY EYESSSS! THEY** BURN**!"

"MR. BANANA WILL RISE AGAIN! MUHAHAHA!" Antauri said running in circles around him before running off to terrorize the rest of the town.

"What's wrong with the Hyperforce this week?" said the man.

"Relax I hear they were sucked into another Truth or Dare Fanfiction story honey." Said is wife.

"Well that explains A LOT." After 3 hours I snapped him back in the room. Once again he had no idea what had just happened. I snapped my fingers and Gibson and Otto switched back bodies, Aurora and Valeena switched back clothes, and Nova's maids uniform disappeared.

"Wha…. What happened?" Nova said.

"I feel like I'm forgetting to undo something….. Oh well I'll remember it later…" I said.

"Oh looky a cupcake!" said Otto taking a bite of the screaming pastry.

"OTTO DROP THE CUPCAKE!" He did and I gently picked up the poor cupcake. I snapped my fingers and he turned back into his normally evil monkey self.

"This is the final dare, DKR use your last dare wisely."

"I dare SPRX to go on a lovely date with me!"

"Alright you can be on that date until the next chapter b/c I have to wrap this up."

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen, Htgr8, kitkatkathy27121993**

**Thanks to Tauri for some major inspiration **


	7. Chapter 7 or My longest and last chapter

Hello and this might be my last chapter of Dare off…. Unless you guys want me to keep going….. On with the show! Today's special guests include DoKuRiNAnimationQueen (DKR), BlueDiamon dJJ (BD), and kitkatkathy27121993 (Kathy). Kathy the Gibotto fan, DKR and Grunge the Spova and Sparx fans, and BD is a…. actually I don't know what she is…. Maybe I should find out….. Hmm, maybe later anyway BD why don't you start us off.

"Hmm I dare Sparx to dress up like a girl. He has to exaggerate!" she said smirking evilly.

"Uh where is Sparx?... Oh yea he went on a date with DKR… DKR where is he?" She points to her backpack. I sigh and snatch him out of the bag and throw him to Jinmay.

"Ok…. Uh Jinmay go make him look like a girl…" I said.

"YEA!" Jinmay screamed shoving Sparx in the bathroom.

"Ok while she does that DKR you go."

"I dare everyone to play 7 minutes in Heaven, Spin the bottle style." I snapped my fingers and a bottle appeared and started spinning. It landed on Otto. The bottle started spinning again and landed on Gibson. (Sorry folks but I had to do this for the sake of Kathy)

"Isn't that Gay?" asked Starburst randomly.

"It's more like brotherly love to me." Said Charlotte. I shoved them both in a closet. All of a sudden Jinmay and Sparx walked out of the bathroom….. Ok well Jinmay walked, Sparx was dragged.

"Aw, doesn't he look adorable?" asked Jinmay holding up the pink pilot with a red dress, lipstick, and nails. He had a pink bow on his tail and purple eye shadow. All of us burst out laughing. Phonix snapped a photo. (We aren't after her anymore)

"What are you playing?" asked Jinmay.  
"7 min. in Heaven…. Spin the bottle style, and you and Sparx are playing too. I opened the closet and pull Gibson and Otto out.

Chiro spins the bottle and it lands on Sparx. Sparx spins the bottle and it lands on DKR. She squeals and drags him into the closet.

Otto spins the bottle and it lands on Antauri. I burst out laughing just because I'm sure he hasn't ever kissed anyone. He spinned the bottle and it landed on…. Aurora 7! I busted out laughing before kicking them both in a different closet.

"Why don't you go Kathy?" I asked wiping tears from my eyes.

"Ok I dare Otto to dance and sing that he likes Gibson!"

"Yes and I do remember that you are a complete Gibotto fan… Anyway Otto start singing"

"Uh…. I like Gibson"

"Yes I do"

"I like Gibson…."

"How 'bout YOU!"

"Good enough for me…." I grab Antauri, Aurora, DKR, and Sparx out of the closets. Aurora spins the bottle and it lands on Chiro. Chiro spins it and it lands on VALEENA! Whatever I shove them in a closet. All of a sudden Grungekitty appears out of nowhere grabs Sparx and runs.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" asked Otto.

"Nah….. All of Sparx dares are done… except one… he can do it when he gets back. Hey Blue Diamond, It's your turn."

"I dare Gibson to give a hug to the next person to walk into the room who is not a player and refuse to let go." I smirk and snap my fingers. All of a sudden Lily walks into the room.

"Sup I was just seeing what was going on and stuff and…" Gibson runs up to her and hugs her. She beams. "GIBBY! I MISS YOU TOO!" she screamed pulling him off her legs and into a circuit shattering hug. (I had to do that! Lily is a HUGE Gibson fan) I grab Valeena and Chiro and put them back in the circle.

"That was more like 7 min. in Hell."

""I don't care….. BD you wanna go?"

"Sure, Um I dare Nova to go outside and run around, while screaming "I have lost my voice, please help me find it!" I snap my fingers and runs outside. The man who had been practically strangled by Chiro and Antauri is taking a lovely walk outside the studio when Nova comes running out. (Is it just me or does that guy having A LOT of bad luck running into the Hyperforce when they are in the middle of a, "act crazy" dare.) The man spots Nova running full force towards him.

"Oh no…." Nova jumps and lands on him and shoves him on the ground.

"I LOST MY VOICE! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY VOICE!" she screamed in his ear.

"I don't know! Now PLEASE get off of me!" She punched him in the gut and went to the playground to scare the orphans. I waited until about 4 hours later until I snapped her back in.

"What just happened?"

"Tell you later…. Chiro spin the bottle and then go in the closet with him/her." Chiro spins the bottle and it lands on Jinmay. He blushes and Jinmay beams. She drags him in the closet. Unfortunately it's not sound proof. I start gaging before spitting out a pink fluffy ball.

"What is that? Cotton Candy?"

"No…. I was choking on the fluffy Chinmay moment. Anyways DKR dare someone."

"I dare Gibson to run around Shuggazoom wearing a frilly pink dress shouting: "YOUR FACE! WHATS HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" I snap my fingers and Gibson gets that really dumb look in his face.

"To the blither blob!" shouted Gibson putting on a cape (red towel), a frilly pink dress, and a cowboy hat and running out the door. As usual we watch a video screen and we all have popcorn. Sparx and Phonix are videotaping this for blackmail later. Anyway Gibson run out and tackles the same man who was tackled and punched in the gut by Nova, and he was the same man that was almost strangled to death by Chiro and Antauri.

"YOUR FACE! WHATS HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

"WHY!? IT DOESN'T LOOK THAT BAD! DOES IT?!" The man cried trying to get up. Gibson shoved him back down.

"Yes it's worse than I thought… WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO AMPUTATE RIGHT AWAY!" Gibson shouted activating his drills.

"_Amputate?_ Amputate what?" the man asked in fear.

"Your….. **HEAD!** MUHAHAHAHA!" Gibson laughed maliciously.

"You don't think I might have taken it a little too far?" I asked DKR.

"Nah… if he could make it through everything else I'm sure that he can make it through this…. I think."

We watched as Gibson had decided to try and cut off certain vital limbs and chase the poor man in circles while laughing maliciously. Finally I decided to snap him back in.

"I have the strangest feeling that I have done something that I am going to regret in the future…"

"Don't worry Brainstrain I got the whole thing on video, so I'll show you later." Said Sparx evilly.

"I feel those words are comforting…." Gibson said.

"By the way that's the end of the 7 min. in heaven game. Now we are back to dares." I said

"Oh….. I thought we would do some Spova…" DKR said disappointed.

"Don't worry I'll include some Spova at the end of the chapter…. Ok anyway Blue Diamond you can go again for the next 3 dares."

"Why?"

"B/c DKR wanted to be last."

"Fine….. I dare Jinmay to begin everything she says with the phrase "your mom says" for the rest of the chapter." I snapped my fingers. Everyone looked at Jinmay expectedly.

"Your mom says- what?" Jinmay blinked and realized what she just said.

"Your mom says- I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She blinked again.

"Your mom says- Why can't I stop saying that?"

"Yea and why you attempt to stop yourself BD you can go again."

"I dare Chiro to argue with the wall and pretend it responds." I snapped my fingers. Chiro looks toward the wall.

"What did you say to me?" he said angrily walking over to the wall.

"Not uh, I'm way better than YOU?" He paused a moment.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yea?!"

"Then take this (lightning kicks the wall) and that (thunder punches the wall)"

"HEY THIS STUDIO IS A RENTAL SO YOU ARE PAYING FOR ALL THE DAMAGES!" I screamed at him. I calmed down. "Blue Diamond?"

"I dare Skeleton King to tell the group where he is ticklish and have another player tickle him." I smile evilly. Snap my fingers and SK is strapped in an X position on a metal table with 2 billion tickle tools on a separate table to the side.

"What are you doing foolish mortal?"

"Tell us where you are most ticklish!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Is this a joke?"

"It will be if you don't tell me cause then I'll have to find out!"

"That makes no sense!"

"LIFE DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! And yet we live it….Now….. SPEAK!"

"Uh…. (I snap my fingers) My feet and sides!"

I turn to everyone, "Well the tickle tools are right there and so….knock yourself out" Everyone blinks. Otto bravely walks toward him, removes his boot and grabs an electric toothbrush. He turns it on and ever so gently applies it to his foot. SK giggles. Everyone smiles EVILLY. All of a sudden everyone ran up there and started grabbing tickle tools and started tickling him. Well everyone except me and Nova.

"What is it?" she asked wondering why I held her back. I snapped my fingers and Sparx appears bruised and covered in lipstick. I snap my fingers again and he looks like his old self.

"DKR told me her last dare." I whispered it to her. She blinked and ran over to Sparx.

"What are they doing to Bone Bags?" He looked at Nova who was giving him a nervous/serious stare.

"What's wrong?"

"I… love you…" She said before turning away to hide her tears. Sparx turned her back around and cupped her chin while giving her one of his signature smirks.

"I love you too." Their faces came closer…..and closer…..and closer…till…..their lips met. Phonix was right beside me. A tear rolled down her cheek. I looked shocked.

"Are you…. **_Crying?_**"

"NO! I…. just had something in my eye….. that's all…." She said quietly. I snapped my fingers for the final time and we were all together.

(EVERYONE): BYE!

* * *

**Awww… I'm going to seriously miss writing this story, but it had to end sometime. Oh and the last dare was (and I quote) :(Whisper this to Nova) I dare Nova to whisper to SPRX "I love you"' with a serious expression. Yea well this was fun. AND just because this is over doesn't mean you shouldn't review. So… REVIEW!**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

**_Lorrie the Ninja Elf, Htgr8, DoKuRiNAnimationQueen, kitkatkathy27121993, Tauria, Grungekitty, Crazygirl2030, den den, Lily800, RandomWriter97_**

**_All of you are AMAZING people! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!_**


End file.
